A rectangle is $2$ units long. The rectangle is also $4$ units wide. What is its area?
Answer: $2\text{ }$ $4\text{ }$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 units. The width is 4 units. Thus the area is $2\times4$ square units. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 4 = 8 $ We can also count 8 square units.